


Meet Me Halfway

by Ethyl_Wave



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethyl_Wave/pseuds/Ethyl_Wave
Summary: That's right.There's someone you need to speak to.There's something you have to say.(Player-submitted commands, AU based on the RPG Maker game "Hello? Hell... o?" by Tachi.)





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adam's Amazing Text Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748043) by [Katadenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadenza/pseuds/Katadenza). 



> Happy birthday, Luka!
> 
> I ran this game from June to September of last year, but I only got around to posting it now-- thankfully I got it done in time for a special day, heheh.
> 
> This particular game was an attempt to capture the "feel" of earlygame Adam's Amazing Text Adventure, which I hope I accomplished? My other objective is to write a clear character arc, which, well, I'll try my best to achieve that.

 

**MEET ME HALFWAY.**

You enter your room and shut the door. Outside, the rain pours steadily down.

 

 

> `>leave the room`

Something catches in your chest, and you swallow back bile. Suddenly the sight of your room fills you with nausea. You turn around, away from the warmth, and leave the room.

 

**END 1: CAN'T STAND THIS ROOM**

 

**MEET ME HALFWAY.**

You enter your room and shut the door. Outside, the rain pours steadily down.

 

 

> `>open curtains`

You walk over to your curtains and open them. The rain beats against the windowpanes.

There's nothing to see outside.

 

 

> `>go stand in the rain`

You'll need to go outside first.

 

 

> `>open curtains`

They're already open.

 

 

> `>break the window with head`
> 
> `>well go outside then`

You run at the window and smash the glass with your head.

Rain soaks your head and shoulders, and glass and water drip from your hair. It's cold, except for what drips warm-- you don’t think that's water.

...You'll need to get that pane replaced.

 

**END 2: BRINGING THE RAIN IN**

 

**MEET ME HALFWAY.**

You enter your room and shut the door. Outside, the rain pours steadily down.

 

 

> `>open the dinow`
> 
> `>open the window not the dinow`

You walk over to the window and open it. The rain and wind come inside, soaking you, your curtains, and everything in the immediate vicinity. You shiver. The chill cuts sharp and clean through you.

 

 

> `>check phone`

Your phone? It's on the table beside your bed.

You walk over and pick it up. There's nothing there. What did you expect? There's no one left to call.

 

 

> `>close window`

You close the window. The rain stops coming in, but the damage has been done.

 

 

> `>go to bed`

You get in bed, barely bothering to take your glasses off, let alone change out of your sopping wet clothes, and close your eyes.

You'll deal with this another day.

 

**END 3: JUST LET IT BE MORNING**

 

**MEET ME HALFWAY.**

You wake up, cold and miserable. Underneath you, the bed is still wet. Outside, the rain pours steadily down. The fireplace is somehow still alight, crackling softly at the other side of the room.

 

 

> `>undergo molecular disintegration`

Can't do that. You missed that opportunity at the...

You missed it long ago. You should have died then.

 

 

> `>food`

There's a single loaf of bread on the shelf, wrapped in brown paper.

 

 

> `>drink wine`

So soon after waking? You walk over to the shelf and pick up the bottle. You don't know much about wine, but it's a red wine from Heldogort you were given last Nativity.

You'll need a bottle opener to drink it.

 

 

> `>Why is it lit?`

The fireplace? It was lit when you came in. You lit it, you think.

Didn't you?

 

 

> `>retrieve arms`

You retrieve your knife from the bottom drawer of your closet. This one has tasted no blood, but there was a time when...

 

No.

No no _no_.

 

You return the knife to its hiding place, swallowing back bile.

 

 

> `>check mirror`

You look at yourself in the mirror on your shelf. A wreck of a man stands in his room, lips pale, cheeks sunken, hands shaking. If your sister saw you like this...

 

You don't want to think about your sister.

 

 

> `>Burn yourself in the Fireplace like you did a horrible act`
> 
> `>yeah just jump into the fireplace`

You don't want to think about much of anything anymore.

Letting everything else go, you step into the fireplace, letting it burn your sins away.

 

**BAD END: REGRET AND RETRIBUTION**

 

You have passed on.

Try again?

 

`>restart`

 

**.YAWFLAH EM TEEM**

You enter your room. There's no time!

 

 

> `>look`
> 
> `>listen`
> 
> `>MAKE TIME`

You look around. It's your old room, from back then. Outside, the rain pours steadily down, but you're not sure if you're imagining the sound of footsteps. 

There it is! The phone, on the table.

 

 

> `>pick up phone`

You scramble over to pick it up. 

Behind you, footsteps on wood. Running. You aren't imagining them.

 

 

> `>use your hand to pierce through your heart taking it out.. and scream miserably..`

No need. There's a sharp pain and a warm wetness spreading in your back.

You drop the phone, the number uncalled, and it hits the floor with a dull thud. There are hands on your shoulders. There are words left unsaid. You summon all your strength and...

 

 

> `>yell "HEWWO" as loud as you can`

“H... Heww....”

 

Everything goes dark.

 

**BAD END: UNRINGING PHONE**

You have passed on.

Try again?

 

 

> `>y`

 

**MEET ME HALFWAY.**

You enter your room and shut the door. Outside, the rain pours steadily down.

 

 

> `>look`
> 
> `>listen`
> 
> `>examine room`

The fire crackles merrily in the FIREPLACE, casting warm light on the floorboards.

In one corner is your BED. Beside it is a SIDE TABLE. You have a CLOSET where you keep your clothes, a DESK where you sometimes work, and SHELVES where you keep various things. You also have a TELEVISION-- which is likely the only working unit for miles around, as useless as it is with no stations left to broadcast.

The curtains at the WINDOW are closed, but you can hear the rain outside.

 

 

> `>lock the door`

You lock the door.

 

 

> `>walk to phone`

Your phone is on your side table. You walk over to it.

 

 

> `>turn on TV`

You turn the TV on. Nothing but static, as expected.

 

 

> `>examine shelves`

The shelves are dusty and have barely anything on them. There’s a bottle of wine you were given last Nativity, five or so books, and various knicknacks you’re not sure why you kept.

 

 

> `>examine desk`

Your desk is a mess. On it you have your tool set, with half its contents scattered around your work area with the half-finished contraption you were working on last night. There is a kerosene lamp in one corner. Under the work surface, there are two drawers.

 

 

> `>open curtains`

You open the curtains. Nothing to see outside but rain.

 

 

> `>examine books`

A catalog of machine parts, a children's storybook, a phonebook, a dictionary... why do you keep these.

 

 

> `>throw phone in the fire`
> 
> `>throw something in the fire`

It's useless anyway. You take the phone and toss it in the fire. You watch the frame warm and melt with an unexpected melancholy, thinking of things long gone.

 

 

> `>"what the hell's going on, can someone tell me please..."`

Just you being a mess as usual. How you live like this, you're not sure.

 

 

> `>examine knicknacks`

An umbrella, a little porcelain cat, an assortment of spent batteries and loose change... You don't want to go through these.

 

 

> `>open drawers`

You open the desk drawers. In the left drawer you find various spare parts. In the right drawer you find your notes and blueprints.

 

 

> `>open phone book`

Why you kept this, you're not sure. Surely you have no more use for the phone numbers of all these Leviantan offices.

You skim the book. Nothing useful, unless it's the paper you need.

 

 

> `>examine storybook`

You look at the storybook. It's some sort of adventure novel for children, with swords and dragons.

You close the book.

 

 

> `>take umbrella`
> 
> `>muse on how useful it couldve been earlier`
> 
> `>lament your lack of foresight`

You take the umbrella and muse on how much more useful it could've been outside, to keep you dry, instead of languishing here like...

like you've been doing these past few days. The rain will stop before you leave home again.

 

 

> `>cry`

Tears slide down your cheeks. You blink. Where are these coming from? Why is there a weight in your chest...

 

 

> `>skim notes?`

You skim through your notes. Schematics, sketches. A shopping list you never threw out.

 

 

> `>look at tvtropes`

You.... look at your TV. Nothing but static.

 

 

> `>take notes`

On what?

 

 

> `>throw phone book in fire`

You toss the phonebook in and watch it burn as well.

 

 

> `>throw the Tv outside the house`

It's too heavy to just pick up! You'll have to drag it out of the doors.

 

 

> `>fiddle with TV`
> 
> `>switch channels on tv and see if you can get any picture`

You mess with the buttons, looking for something-- anything but static, no matter how unlikely.

Is that... Is that an image beginning to take shape...

 

_Pr...jct.... ... ...rina... ...orker.... ...een... ... ....ronat...n..._

 

Suddenly the image is blindingly clear.

 

**END 4: LAST YEAR'S NEWS**

 

**MEET ME HALFWAY.**

You enter your room and shut the door. Outside, the rain pours steadily down.

 

 

> `>kick the door open and leave it like that`

You leave the door hanging open, no matter how much colder it is outside.

 

Your phone is.... ringing?

 

 

> `>get the phone`
> 
> `>PICK UP PHONE`
> 
> `>"hewwo?"`

You pick it up.

 

"H... Hewwo?"

 

Nothing on the other line.

 

There's a click, and you put the phone down.

 

 

> `>drag tv outside`

You drag the TV out of the corner with much effort, but before you can move it very far, the phone rings again.

 

 

> `>pick up`
> 
> `>inhales`
> 
> `>"H-HEWWO????????"`
> 
> `>answer and tell the caller :'' I dont know who you ARE or Where YOU ARE.. BUT I WILL find you and KILL YOU''`

You pick it up again. "H-Hewwo??"

Silence, again.

 

There is only one reason anyone would try to call, isn’t there? You switch tracks. "I don't know who or where you are.... but I will find you and kill you," you growl.

 No response to that either. You put the phone down, a sinking feeling building in your chest. Just as you do that, it rings again.

 

 

> `>pick it up and say all you said again`

You pick it up again. The greeting catches in your throat, this time.

Silence on the other end. If it is your past finally catching up with you, then, perhaps...

 

"Elluka," you eventually say. "It's you, isn't it?"

 

**END 5: HEWWO? HEWW...O?**

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i should've expected the hewwo jokes, smh guys
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading so far! I'm hoping to update this weekly so, stay tuned for the rest!


End file.
